User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Know what's funny? I was planning on updating the main page in a couple days - and I was also planning to make Christy the featured article. Great, stubborn minds think alike I guess. McJeff 17:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah we are both stubborn which is why our disputes get out of hand sometimes. I suggest that when we do have a dispute, we should meet on AIM and argue it over. :I added Christy so the fan boys have something to cheer about their favourite in game chick being on featured article haha. Dan the Man 1983 19:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) User rights I don't know how or why, or if this is one of those temporary problems that wikia sometimes gets, but the _only_ right I have right now is changing other user's rights. I can't block editors or delete pages or any of the regular admin stuff. McJeff 07:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :That is because I made a small mistake when I promoted you. I unchecked the admin box. Dan the Man 1983 08:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) A Huge Favor I need a huge favor. My computer is too slow and i can't make a wiki. I also would need help editing. I wanted to make a wiki for video game ideas. There is already a wiki for that but i had a different idea other than what that is. I want it to be called VGI wiki and you could be an Administrator if you help or if it gets big enough another Bureaucrat. another thing is that i can't style a main page and i have read the Design your own wikia wiki and still have no idea.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 16:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :If you request it and if the request is accepted then send me the link to the Wiki and I will help you with the main page. Dan the Man 1983 19:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I have requested it and it is accepted but the main page needs work. The link is vgi.wikia.com The whole thing is about people adding ideas for games if a or another sequel is made. By the way, are you automatically made bureaucrat if you are the founder. If not, how do you get to be. Also could you just tell me the basics to running a wiki. Add them to my talk page.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Another idea is that if they have an idea for a video game or video game series that is not made yet they could add it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Do you have to change the number of articles the wiki has yourself because i made one and it didn't show up as 2 articles. Also, could you check out the article i made and see if it is good quality. Maybe until i get some popularity, you could be my advisor. Also, just to let you know, i lied about my name on this wiki too. My real name is Nick.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I will check the article out. No the system changes the number of articles you have. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :D Dan teh Man~ Hiya. Sorry I've been in Invisible Mode on AOL/AIM. It's just when I am reading manga or playing around (which I do 99.9% of teh time) you can still IM me though. I hope you're life is alright! I'm trying to get back into my job-ish thingy of editting here. :)) TheKidInside 20:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) About your comment... Who came along with the idea of "Okay, useful information about the game Bully, anyone can edit it, and, also, personal opinions plus spelling and grammar errors are aloud."? --Giratinathedoom 00:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :On the Jimmy Hopkins page, there was a personal opinion of his ugliness in early screenshots. I'm surprised that wasn't changed back yet. On the Gary Smith page, it said "Gary is medium sized student", when it should have been "Gary is a'' medium sized student." --Giratinathedoom 00:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Incidentally, before you get on your high horse about people's grammar, Girat... you just said ''aloud when you meant to say allowed. McJeff 22:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Oops, my mistake =\ I always spell it like that for some reason. I always spell the color "gray" like "grey." --Giratinathedoom 10 June 2009 (UTC) Dude! Sheesh Giratina dude, drink some more hatorade. He is doing a better job than you have. Check out the main page, he and Mcjeff got 500 articles in 2 months and made them this long. He only said you can have mistakes because he made a few mistakes and he is smart enough to know what people mean. If i were you Dan, i would leave this Pokeman guy with a warning. And keep a watch on him. I think he was like i used to be and wants to be an administrator or Bureaucrat soon but he has a bad way of showing it. I also have a feeling he is going to be pissed at me after i say this to. Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I keep an eye on everyone! Dan the Man 1983 19:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I do not worry about being an admin or a bacurrwhateverthehellyoucallit, I believe this website should contain facts, not opinions. Y'know, I thought I could help this failing Wikia with the countless hours I have played the game, and my degree in literature. Also, bloviating about other people? Cut me a break. You are just pathetic. --Giratinathedoom 23:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't even think this website deserves to be edited. How many people come to this website daily? 4? You people sure love to gang up on others making what you assume to be mistakes, you treat this website like a game. Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool, how many times can you put lame puns in a sentence? And why do you say "sheesh" 2 times a sentence, even if the sentence is one worded? Sheesh, sheesh, sheesh, sheesh, sheesh, sheesh, sheesh! Dan the Man 1983, you keep an eye on everyone? That's the funniest joke I've heard all day. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I fell out of my chair! Recap: Why do I even bother? Everything I fix is just going to be slapped off again anyway. This website is the weakest link of any Wikia I've ever visited. Go back to your little games, my novel ends here. --Giratinathedoom 00:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::What's even funnier is you're on the outside looking in. The next time you call someone pathetic, remember it is against the rules and it got you blocked for a week. Now your edits were edits that recycled old information that has been added again and again. There is a reason why we don't add where you can find Russell onto his page, it is because it is stated on the Bullies page. ::::I would like you to keep on editing here, but please be civil in future. Otherwise you will find yourself on the outside looking in for good. Dan the Man 1983 11:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::He had alot of work to do to make this wiki better. He also had no idea how to make this wiki better. Thank you for backing me up. Nobody has called me pathetic since i was five. I have a feeling his novel isn't over. May the force be with you.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I miss all the fun. McJeff 19:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Now you know how I feel when I go to London haha. Dan the Man 1983 22:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Bully Wikia Novel 2: THE SEQUEL TO THE NOVEL =) I will be leaving with one message: This wiki is garbage. Now, I shall find a wiki that NEEDS me, like Bulbapedia or Runescape Wikia. By the way, our whole world is built off of recycling. Street Fighter 2 was rereleased about 20 times. I reput information into other Wiki pages for people's convinence. So they do not have to search 5000 related wikis for the information they need. Now, to Bulbapedia I go. And, I called you "Pathetic" because, like I said, you guys tend to make fun of people when they do something you say is wrong. I am leaving. By the way, McJeff, you are cool. You are the nicest person I have met on any Wiki. Do not make that change. Dan, like I said, I do not think you do a good job of watching people. Thank you for taking time out of your day to ban me, because I have 2 other computers to access =) Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool, pathetic wasn't aimed at you. I felt I had a privledge to make fun of your lingo since you guys make fun of others too. I will use your Wikia for my references in the future, but, I won't ever edit this wikia again, even if my life depended on it. Now, for the love of god, just stop posting messages, these novels aren't selling well o_e --Giratinathedoom 23:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Guess what, you're blocked for good, GOODBYE Dan the Man 1983 23:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Jsullivan is definitely a sockpuppet of Giratina the doom.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 02:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Do tell me why you think that. Dan the Man 1983 08:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wikioldschool, JSullivan isn't Giratina, he's a username of the GirlLoverVandal. McJeff 13:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::How do you know that, Giratina said he had two more computers and Jsullivan has been fixing grammar mistakes like Giratina complained about. Believe me i have been taking after you two, watching for vandalism, and don't say i am kissing up to you two because i don't want to be on the faculty on Bully Wiki. --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 14:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sigh, Listen, your wikia has been very helpful to me. I learned things that I never knew before about this great sandbox game. It was you guys who helped me get 100% completion on the game. I was stuck at 97% for so long. And I couldn't figure out what to do. Thanks you guys, you improved someones life. It may not seem like an apology because of what I said in the past, but, Dan, I am sorry I called you pathetic. You can ban me if you want, I feel like I deserve it. If you decide not to ban me, I will improve this wiki and stop making excuses, and stop making poor edits. Editing Wikias makes up a big part of my life, and I think this wikia is okay. I can help you guys stop Jsullivan or I can be banned. I do not really mind which one you do. Whichever one I deserve.--Giratinathedoom 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm unblocking you. When the whole mess started I said I'd unblock you if you apologized to Dan, you did, so I'm unblocking. McJeff 02:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Thanks. --Giratinathedoom 02:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (Undent) I know that because the evidence matches up past any reasonable level of doubt. If you'd spent lots of time cleaning up after the GirlLoverVandal the way I have, you'd recognize his/her writing style. Jsullivan's fixes aren't grammar related, and he's focused very heavily on the girls articles. Also, his edits weren't cleaning up bad grammar, in fact, they themselves were bad grammar. He seems to be a bit confused on the rules behind contractions, among other things. The most telling thing, however, is his removal of content. It's not as blatant as it was back when we had quotes in the articles, but... see the Lola article and how he keeps taking out that Norton calls her a slut to her face. McJeff 15:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Dan, you have to check out my wiki now. I have 5 articles now so I think you should work on the main page now. Make Star Wars: Neverending Sith the featured article. Also, could you explain to me how to use bureacrat powers.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 15:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll check it tomorrow. Dan the Man 1983 22:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Jimmy's page I am sorry, i was copying and pasting that for a friends reference and he needed the links out. I guess i took them out on this wiki instead of his.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Protected something I protected the forum topic "What happened after Bullworth" because I'm sick of IPs hitting it and adding garbage. McJeff 00:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay dude. I think we should start warning IP's who cannot follow the topic rules. Dan the Man 1983 01:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, now we won't have to. Cos they can't edit it no more. McJeff 04:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Good, some of the edits from them are downright hideous anyways. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HaHa Very funny, evading the truth eh? You think you are funny, dumb englishmen.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 21:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha, goodbye. Enjoy your month's rest. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Dunno if you know what that's all about. He made some weird edits to talk pages, claiming that Earnest was gay, and making something up about the pin-up girl in his magazine. I deleted the comments from the talk pages on the grounds that even if they're not against the rules, they're stupid. Apparently he didn't bother to check to see who did it and just went after you. McJeff 04:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::I know and he attacks me. Calling me a dumb Englishman, which he never spelt right by the way. Dan the Man 1983 06:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Dan, i am sorry for calling you a dumb englishman (i think i spelled it right this time). I was just angry at you and Mcjeff for erasing my edits. I admit everything on the Eanest and Big Game talk pages weren't true because after i got blocked i did more research and you were right, (but i still have doubts that the woman he was talking about was the woman in the aquaberry store because i am there all the time). And what was on Mandy's page was true, Lola's exact words were,"That Mandy girl is such a bitch, you know she has tons of acne but covers it all up with pimple cream, why does Ted date her". But you blocked me and i deserve a month's rest.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 13:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If it happens again, your time editing here will be done. Also how would you like it if I called you a dumb yank? Dan the Man 1983 14:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is Pinkylover, long time no see, i see you banned my older brother and i was going to ask why before i saw this, i didn't know you were english and i do believe he is very mad at you for blocking him. i am 14 and he is 16 and he says you erased a true comment about Mandy Wiles, and like my brother i am a big fan of forums as you can see on his forum Bully 2 Ideas (everything), he is also pissed that nobody but me has edited that forum.Pinkylover 20:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::No I never deleted the comment. I blocked him cause he insulted me for no good reason. Dan the Man 1983 00:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well i saw it on the page when it was on there, and it is not on there now, who erased it?Pinkylover 00:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::McJeff deleted it. He also explained why in one of the comments above. Dan the Man 1983 02:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Dan I see you don't have any patrollers on here, I was just wondering how do I go about becoming one. |Local Guru Of Bullworth 14:25 (BST) --Local Guru Of Bullworth. 13:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Don't get your hopes up, my brother Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool wanted to be on the faculty of the Bully Wiki, and he got humiliated.--Pinkylover 13:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) To be fair, your brother was being a bit of an arsehole to Dan. --Local Guru Of Bullworth. 13:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC)